In The Midnight Hour
by lawrawrrr
Summary: What happens in the night for our favourite ship? Post "Help Me", HousexCuddy.
1. Nightmares

A couple of 100 word drabbles to kick off my start on my new account! Hope you like them. Reviews are love.

* * *

Nightmares

He was in the middle of the bed, thrashing about. She was desperately trying to calm him, having woken up earlier to his cries. She tightened her arms around him, trying to still him, and pleaded with him to sleep peacefully, half in tears at the obvious pain he was feeling. She told him she loved him over and over again, and kissed his chest repeatedly. Eventually the thrashing stopped, and she laid him back down on to the bed. She pulled the covers back over their naked bodies and laid back against him, her head resting on his chest.


	2. Dreams

No. 2 has arrived. A few more will be uploaded throughout the week. Again, reviews are love.

Also, I don't own anything. Apart from my imagination. And pure love for TPTB (now - it's not often you say that) :)

* * *

Dreams

He awoke as the sun began to drift in through the parts in his heavy curtains. The yellow light floated over to the pair entwined in bed, and he looked down at the beautiful woman lying asleep in his arms. She had a smile on her face, clearly having a pleasant dream, and she was quietly moaning in her sleep. She looked so peaceful. Her back was to the window, and the light shone through her thick black curls, creating a heavenly aura. He tightened his arms around her lovingly, and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.


	3. Pain

Once again, another 100 worder. Didn't feel like writing this - hope it doesn't show.

Major Stacy bashing here. House's POV.

Reviews are love. Cheer me up a bit?

* * *

Pain

There are three types of pain in my life. My leg pain, slowly eating away at my humanity. I blame Stacy for that pain. There's the pain in my head from the whining kids and overprotective mothers in the clinic. That's Stacy's fault again – the leg pain causes my stress and temper. Then I have the emotional pain. That's not Stacy's fault. It's not Stacy's fault that we were such good friends so long ago. It's not Stacy's fault she doesn't feel the same way. It's not Stacy's fault she's happy without me. It's not Stacy's fault; it's Lisa Cuddy's.


	4. Family

I know I haven't updated in a while... but i haven't been able to log on to anything - damned laptop's playing up. I think i've finally got it fixed now... so daily updates again hopefully!

One other thing, I got a review for the last chapter from "Carly", not a member. These are quite clearly labelled "Drabbles" - meaning short chapters. It's not meant to be a "story" as such, altough I do try to make them link to each other.

To you supportive readers, THANK YOU... and i dedicate this to all of you! :)

* * *

Family

I felt so comfortable in the arms of my love. I hadn't been sleeping well lately, but I knew tonight I'd fall into a deep slumber. As I drifted off, I thought about our future together. I dreamt of a small, curly haired, bright blue eyed child, loved by his parents. I dreamt of a small garden with a white bench, where I sat, watching my child run around trying to find his father. I sighed blissfully and moved my hand down to my protruding belly. I felt my child protest and kick against my caring hand. This was perfect.

* * *

Everyone who presses that button down there gets a free cookie.


	5. Alone

Told you i'd post daily. Woop!

Just something I thought you might like to know... i'm in the process of writing a PROPER story at the moment. Taking long, but I like to get it finished so I don't end up putting it on hiatus like I did for a lot fo the stories on my old account.

And I have a few one-shots. Anyway. On with the interesting stuff.

* * *

Alone

I knew as soon as I opened my eyes where I was. I was in a hospital bed, staring up at the speckled white ceiling. I looked around at the nurses milling around outside and started to shout for them. No-one was listening. I called for my friend, my love, yet no-one came. I finally resigned myself to my fate – loneliness. I turned over and pulled my knees up to my chest, groaning in pain. I then noticed my chart which quite clearly said "Gregory House – Overdose". I realized why I was alone now. I'd pushed the line too far.

* * *

I guess no-one wanted a free cookie last time? Fine. Free Hugh Laurie's this time.


	6. Reassurance

Something I forgot to say last chapter... These are all meant to be dreams/nightmare type things. It's easier for me to let my imagination run free this way. So don't be too upset when something :O happens. Also, I may not post this weekend, as I am bogged down with din shizzle. Yes that's a real thing.

Okay. On with the show! (or story in this case)...

* * *

Reassurance 

"Greg!" I shouted. He was thrashing around, screaming for someone to come back to him. He kept apologizing, and my heart broke when he began to cry. I held him tight and repeatedly told him I would stay and never hurt him again. My pleading kisses finally seemed to take effect, after what seemed an eternity, and he quietened to a whimper. He woke up– and noticed my tear-stained face. He caressed my cheek with his hand and tenderly dropped a kiss on my cheek. We exchanged words of love before falling contentedly asleep in each other's arms, legs entwined.

* * *

Who wants a kiss from hugh laurie? Found the most amazing thing. Review to receive one!


	7. Serenity

This is something I wrote during the interval at the concert I just played in. I had a dream that I was Cuddy last night, and I have ONE word for how it felt...

ah-ma-zing.

Simply. WOW. Pretty cool.

Just a small reminder again... these are drabbles (100 word) pieces, not a complete story. And I don't own anything but my own imagination and my beautiful laptop!

* * *

Serenity

For as long as I can remember, I have never had a full night's sleep. Excluding the times when I was high or wasted, the pain kept me awake for hours on end. Now, I lay happily on my bed for the first time in years, feeling completely happy and calm. The woman in my arms was radiating love and peace, making me feel more rested than I ever had before. I vowed to myself to never hurt her again, to never leave her or put her anywhere but my first priority in life. She's my life. Now and forever.

* * *

Im gonna watch "Help Me" again.


	8. Safety

Not having a good times of it recently. Hence no updates.

I've finished this now. WOOP! posting it all tonight :p

31 days till huddy are canon!

* * *

Safety

As I lay awake in the middle of the night, my thought drifts to the arm draped across my stomach, and the man it belongs to. He has placed it there unconsciously, as he sleeps, but I know it is because he wants to protect me from anything that could hurt me. It's happened ever since I first met him. He's never let anyone within 10 feet of me without checking them over first. It's slightly creepy at times, but I know it's because he cares about me, and I don't mind, because I know there's someone keeping me safe.

* * *

review?


	9. Awoken

LAST CHAPTER. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! :)

Double drabble to end. 100 words wasn't enough.

* * *

Awoken

The sun woke me up the next morning. I had had the best night's sleep I had ever experienced before. We had slept curled in each other's arms, our legs entwined. It wasn't lustful – we just felt peaceful and happy. As my heavy eyelids drifted open I noticed that Lisa had disappeared from the bed. I urged myself to get up and move in search of food. As I dragged myself towards the kitchen, the smell of sizzling bacon hit my nostrils and I saw my new lover bending over the pan, completely naked. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped and left my arms with a squeal.

"Oh, it's only you!" She sounded relieved.

"Who did you think I was?"

Before she could respond, I silenced her lips with mine. She responded immediately... and let's just say our breakfast ended up blackened. Even though we knew we had to go to work, it was pushed to the back of our minds. We lay happily in bed for a while before finally forcing ourselves to get and get dressed. As we left the house together, I looked back and smiled. This was home.

* * *

final review? it would mean the world to me :)


End file.
